The Bachelorette Degrassi Version
by EclareTwinklyLights
Summary: The Bachelorette comes to Toronto... It's the Bachelorette Degrassi version, like the title says.
1. Introducing the Bachelorette

**AN - Hey guys. I was reading another Eclare story called The Bachelorette, and it inspired me to make one of my own. I'm going to try to make it as similar to the real show as possible, so I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be nice!  
p.s. for anyone who actually watches The Bachelorette... who's excited for the finale tonight? Are you team Arie or Team Jef? I'm team Jef, I love him so much, he is so sweet and adorable!**

**Summary - The Bachelorette comes to Toronto... It's the Bachelorette Degrassi version, like the title says.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi or The Bachelorette!**

* * *

_Chapter One – Introducing the Bachelorette_

"Hi, I'm Chris Harrison. Host of the Bachelorette. This season is going to be filled with drama, tears, and, of course, romance. The guys we have for this season are very different. We have hockey players, musicians, computer geniuses, and, even, a guy who drives a hearse! This is a season you don't want to miss. Let me introduce you to your bachelorette…Clare Edwards!" Chris said.

Clare Edwards walked through the doors of the mansion, and greeted Chris with a hug. She was dressed in a gorgeous dark blue gown that hugged her curves perfectly with sparkles around the bodice. Her outfit was complete with matching 3-inch heels, silver cascading earrings, a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart, and a silver charm bracelet around her wrist. Clare's hair was in its usual style. Her short auburn curls framed her face perfectly, and she had a dark blue headband in her hair to complete her look.

"Hi, Chris. Thanks for having me." Clare responded, still not believing that she was the Bachelorette.

"Of course. You look beautiful tonight, Clare." Chris smiled at her. The guys were going to arrive soon, and he wanted to talk to Clare before. He made it his mission to develop a relationship with each Bachelorette because he knew how hard the journey could be, and he wanted to be able to help. "Are you excited to meet the guys?"

"Yes, but I'm also so nervous. The idea that I might meet my husband to night is so surreal. I can't believe I was given this opportunity to find love." Clare gushed. She wanted to find love so badly. In her past, Clare hadn't had the best luck with relationships. She would scare off guys with her talks about marriage and forever, or they would lose interest in her because she wasn't willing to "put out" until she was married.

"I wish you the best tonight. You're going to have a lot of fun, and tonight is just the beginning of your journey. Now, for the audience watching, tell us a little bit about yourself." Chris said, prompting Clare to open herself up to the cameras that would soon be broadcasting all of her relationships for the next few weeks.

"Hi, my name is Clare Edwards. I'm the next bachelorette, and I am looking for love. For all my life, I have pictured a fairytale wedding, where I would be the princess, and my husband would be the prince, and we would live happy every after. But, I know that that is just a fantasy. Life wouldn't be perfect, and I knew it would be hard to find my prince. I have had a lot of failed relationships in my past. I would open up to a guy, only to find out that they weren't interested anymore. I came on the Bachelorette to find someone who I can talk to about everything; my life, my family, my friends, my hopes and dreams. I really hope I find that guy on this show. I am 27, and I work as an English teacher at the school near my childhood home, Degrassi, but I dream to be a writer someday. I'm so excited to meet someone because I want to share my dreams with him, and I want someone other than my family and friends to support me. I know that this experience will be hard, and it will be a little bit harder for me. When I was in high school, my parents divorced, and it left me a mess. One of the reasons I wanted a fairytale wedding so much was because in my fairytale, my prince would never leave me, and we wouldn't end up like my parents. I know that this experience is a risk, because I might not find my husband in the end, and that scares me. I don't want to end up like my parents, but I know that this is a risk I'm willing to take if it means I can find the one I'm meant to be with." Clare finished, shedding a few tears.

Chris offered her a tissue before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Clare, for everything you've been through. I know this won't be the easiest experience you will have in your life, but I have a feeling that you will find someone during this experience." Chris smiled at Clare, and she stopped crying.

"Thanks, Chris. I am starting to have a good feeling about this too."

Chris stood up, offering his hand to Clare, and said, "Are you ready to meet the guys?" Clare nodded her head, and Chris led her outside of the mansion, in front of a fountain where the guys would meet her.


	2. Meet the Guys

**AN - Hey guys. I hope you are liking this story. I like how it is so far. In the story, you'll notice how a lot of parts are in bold, those mean that it is someone talking to the cameras. If you've ever seen the Bachelorette or the Bachelor you'd know how during the show there are a lot of time when they show one person talking to the camera about what is happening, that's what the bold parts are supposed to be. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! You'll notice that I didn't include some characters, and I can explain one or two now, but others you'll see why later. **

**Campbell Saunders - I didn't put him in here cause I'd like to think that he'd be married to Maya by now.**

**Tristan Millegan - Well, this one is obvious, he's gay, so yeah...**

**Summary - The Bachelorette comes to Toronto... It's the Bachelorette Degrassi version, like the title says.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi or The Bachelorette!**

* * *

_Chapter Two – Meet the Guys_

Jake Martin –

"**Hi, I'm Jake. I'm 28, and I work with my dad at his home renovations company. My dad and I are very close because my mother died when I was 8 years old. So, my dad is very important to me. I decided to come on the Bachelorette because I want more than just flings, I want a serious relationship. I haven't really had that many serious relationships in my life; actually, I've only had one. She broke up with me after a year and a half because we didn't have the same goals in life. It broke my heart, and after that I only casually dated girls. I did this because I didn't want to get my heart broken again, but seeing some of my best friends go off and get married inspired me to start looking for the one I'm going to marry, and that's why I joined the Bachelorette. I hope through this experience I get to meet the woman who will be my wife."**

Jake Martin, a strappingly handsome 6'2" man, stepped out of the limo to go greet Clare. He was the first guy, so he was awfully nervous. He walked up the path to the mansion, and saw Clare. His nerves faded away, he suddenly became confident. She was beautiful, and beauty made him confident. He walked up to her, took her hand, and kissed it. "Hello, beautiful." He said to her, and she giggled.

"Hi, I'm Clare." She said, blushing.

"Jake." He replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled at him, then, knowing she had 24 other guys to meet, told him she'd see him inside.

**Jake –**

"**Wow, Clare was even more beautiful than I thought she would be. I hope she will be my wife, cause she was gorgeous!"**

* * *

Wesley Betenkamp –

"**Hi, my name is Wesley. I'm 27, and I'm a scientist who likes to play around with computers. I came on the Bachelorette because I want to find love. Girls don't usually go for me because I'm kind of dorky looking, and I'm not 'cool' like most guys. In high school, I was considered a nerd because I couldn't play sports, and I was on a lot of academic teams. I only had one girlfriend, Hannah, and we dated for 4 years until she broke up with me because she thought we 'grew apart'. I'm hoping through this experience that I find a girl who doesn't mind someone who's a little geeky, and is willing to accept me for who I am.**

Wesley Betenkamp, a tall, lanky man, stepped out of the limo, and walked to meet the Bachelorette. When he saw her, he almost fainted. She was so beautiful. He nervously shuffled up to her, and mumbled, "Hi, I'm Wesley."

She giggled at his nervousness, introduced herself, and told him that it was okay to be nervous, because she was nervous too. He looked up to her, and smiled, while she promised to meet him inside.

**Wesley –**

"**She was gorgeous! *sighs* She'll never go for a guy like me."**

* * *

Owen Millegan –

"**I'm Owen. I'm 29, and I am a mechanic. I'm not a romantic, and I don't know if I'm going to want to get married, but I want to meet someone. I am athletic, and the ladies love me. I had one serious girlfriend. Her name was Anya, but she left for the army, and hasn't come back. I always thought if I was going to end up with someone, it would be Anya, but right now I don't know if that's even possible. I'm not really worried if the Bachelorette will like me or not, because, like I said before, the ladies love me."**

Owen Millegan, tall and handsome with his short hair stepped out of the limo, and went to meet the mystery lady. He walked up to her, introduced himself, winked, and then said he'd meet her inside. He wasn't nervous. She was hot; he'd admit that, and he had a feeling she would like him. Besides, he knew how to turn on the charm when he needed to.

**Owen –**

"**She is hot. Clare Edwards, get ready to be charmed."**

* * *

Luke Baker –

"**Hi, I'm Luke. I am 29, and I am a hockey coach, but I also volunteer with my church whenever I can. I am very religious, and I live by my Christian beliefs. I haven't had a lot of luck with women because a lot of people aren't that accepting of my lifestyle choice, and don't understand my connection with Christianity. I am hoping that through this experience I meet someone who will be able to love me, and my Christian beliefs."**

Luke Baker, dressed in clothes that would be appropriate to wear to church, stepped out of the limo, and walked up to the mansion. He saw a pretty girl standing in front of the fountain smiling at him. She was radiant. He saw she was wearing a cross necklace, and smiled. Thinking to himself, she's Christian as well, I might have a shot. She commented on his outfit, saying she liked it. He blushed, and said she looked pretty, and then she promised to talk to him inside, and he walked away.

**Luke –**

"**I think I may have just met someone who might actually understand me."**

* * *

Dave Turner –

"**Yo, I'm Dave. I'm 26, I work at a radio station, and I'm a rapper in my spare time. This means that I know how to string words together to make a girl smile. You'd think that I would do well with the ladies, but I don't. A lot of girls don't understand me, or, I guess, I don't understand them. In high school, I had a few good relationships, but they all ultimately ended because we were too different. I'm hoping through this experience I'll get to meet someone who'll appreciate my sweet rapping skills, and, if she's pretty, that's just a bonus."**

Dave Turner, not the tallest of guys, but he makes up for that with his charm – swaggered out of the limo, and went to meet the mystery lady. Deciding he wanted to stand out, to introduce himself, he rapped to her including facts about himself, and about how she was pretty. She laughed, and complimented his rapping skills, and told him she'd see him inside.

**Dave –**

"**Charm the pretty lady with my sweet rhymes…check."**

* * *

Connor DeLaurier –

"**My name is Connor. I am 28 years old, and I work with computers. I help create popular videos games, and I also am a computer programmer. I don't do that well with the ladies because I am awkward. I have Asperger's, so I am not the best at making connections and keeping relationships with people. I am hoping that through this experience I get to meet someone who I will make a strong connection with, and will be okay with my awkwardness."**

Connor DeLaurier, a tall man with glasses, awkwardly shuffled towards a very pretty lady. He awkwardly conversed with her for about a minute before shuffling inside the mansion to meet the other bachelors. Said pretty lady laughed at how he seemed shy, and said she'd meet him inside.

**Connor –**

"**I hope that went well. She's really pretty."**

* * *

Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald –

"**I'm Mark Fitzgerald, but everyone calls me Fitz. I'm 30, and I am a repairman. I like to party, get drunk, and, of course, I love the ladies. I am a bad boy, so women are easily attracted to me. I know that the Bachelorette, whoever she is, is gonna instantly be attracted to my bad boy attitude, so I'm not worried about getting eliminated. I can be a jerk, but if I am a jerk to you, you probably deserved it. I don't know where I see myself in 5 years, and I don't even know if I'm gonna get married, but at least I'll get to say I've been on the Bachelorette."**

Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald lumbered out of the limo and stumbled towards the Bachelorette. In what could be considered rude way, he introduced himself, told her to call him Fitz, and went for a kiss before she was able to respond. She pushed him away before his lips could make contact, introduced herself, then told him she would talk to him inside as nicely as she could without showing how disgusted she was. He took the way she said that as a flirty way, and winked at her.

**Fitz –**

"**Did you see the way she looked at me? She so wants me. I'm gonna win this whole thing."**

* * *

Zig Novak –

"**Hi, I'm Zig, I'm 25, and I'm looking for love. I'm a musician, so that usually gives me an edge with women, and they also think I'm adorable. I'm not that good with relationships. I try to be the best boyfriend, but for some reason it doesn't work out. Even if this experience doesn't end in a proposal for me, I hope that it's something that I won't forget, and I hope that I a least get to experience a feeling that I haven't experienced in a long time. I hope she likes me."**

Zig Novak, a tall man with somewhat long floppy hair, emerged from the limo, and made his way towards the fountain. He was greeted by a gorgeous girl who made polite conversation with him before promising to talk to him inside. He was at a loss for words during their conversation, finding it hard to string together words. She was prettier than he thought she would be, and he really hoped he would get a shot with her.

**Zig –**

"**She was…gorgeous. I have a good feeling about this experience."**

* * *

Mike "Dallas" Dallas –

"**I'm Mike Dallas, but I like to be called Dallas. I'm 29, and I'm a professional hockey player. I'm used to ladies falling for me, but I decided it might be time to find something more permanent. With women, I usually have flings and on-and-off relationships, but my teammates convinced me that I should try to find that someone special, so that's why I decided to try out for this show. I hope this girl is worth it, and will be able to deal with my crazy hockey schedule."**

Mike "Dallas" Dallas sauntered out of the limo filled with pride. He was one of those people who rarely ever got nervous. He smiled at the pretty girl knowing that he had a really good shot with her, and introduced himself before telling her to come find him inside. The girl was a little shocked with the fact that he told her to find him, but she decided that it probably meant nothing, and that he was probably a nice guy anyway.

**Dallas –**

"**Clare was smoking…she'd do well for me."**

* * *

K.C. Guthrie –

"**Hi, I'm K.C. I'm 27, I'm a gym teacher, I love to play basketball in my free time. I'm also single dad. When I was in high school, my girlfriend, Jenna, got pregnant with our son Ty. He is 11 now, and he is one of the most important people in my life. My mother helps me raise him ever since Jenna and I broke up because she didn't want to keep Ty, and wanted to pursue her singing career instead. I don't hold a grudge for her leaving me with Ty, he was a blessing, and I understand why she left. We were both so young, and she didn't have the responsibility that it took for raising a baby. My mom is very important to me because of how she has helped out so much with Ty, so if I'm lucky enough to bring this girl home, she has to have mom's approval."**

K.C. Guthrie stepped out of the limo. He was tall, and had that Justin Bieber haircut, so he was definitely cute. He greeted the pretty girl standing outside of the mansion, and managed to make her laugh before she told him she'd talk to him again inside. The girl couldn't keep her eyes off of him while he walked to the mansion; he was really cute.

**K.C. –**

"**I think that went really well. She's so gorgeous."**

* * *

Clare greeted 15 other guys, promising to talk to each of them later before finally the last guy pulled up, but instead of stepping out of a limo, he came out of a hearse. That's definitely a way to make an impression, Clare thought.

Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy –

"**Hi, I'm Eli. I'm 28, I drive a hearse, but I'm not a mortician. I am a writer, my books have done pretty well, and I want to start writing and producing plays. I like the color black, and I love the band dead hand. I'm not usually the type of person who would come on this show, but my best friend Adam convinced me to try out so I could find someone special. I haven't done that well with relationships. My first girlfriend, Julia, died when she was 15, and after that I found out that I was bi-polar, and that scared a lot of girls off. I had a few relationships after Julia, but none of them lasted that long or were as serious as my relationship with Julia. Not a lot of people really understand me, or are willing to look past me being bi-polar, so I don't open up to many people. I hope that I get to meet a girl who I have a lot in common with, and someone who will like me despite me being bi-polar."**

Eli Goldsworthy stepped out of his hearse, Morty, and walked up to the girl, not really expecting to make much of a connection. He still wasn't sure about being here, but came because Adam really wanted him to get himself back in the dating world. One look at the girl made all of his doubts about being here fade. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes were a breathtaking shade of blue, and they were the first things he noticed about her. He didn't realize he was staring at her until she spoke up in an angelic voice introducing herself. Eli responded by telling her she had pretty eyes to which she nervously thanked him, and looked into his eyes noticing how they were a lovely piercing shade of green. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like forever until Clare spoke up asking if she'd see him inside. Eli then responded saying, "I guess you will," as he walked inside, the whole time not taking his eyes off of her.

**Eli –**

"**Clare is the most beautiful girl on the planet. What is it that they say about love at first sight? Because I think that's what I'm feeling right now."**

* * *

Chris walked out of the mansion to talk to Clare before she approached all of the guys again.

"So, you've just met all of the guys, was there anyone who stood out to you?" Chris asked her.

Clare, still thinking about Eli, the last guy she saw, replied, "Yeah, there was definitely someone who stood out." She smiled biting her lip, still thinking about him.

"Well, are you ready to start the cocktail party? Remember you're going to have to send home 6 guys tonight, so make sure you get to talk to as many as you can." Chris advised Clare. She nodded to tell him she understood, and he led her inside of the mansion where she would see all of the 25 guys as a group, and begin to try to find her husband.

* * *

Below is a list of all of the bachelors. The bold ones are the characters from Degrassi. I have people not from Degrassi because I needed 25 guys, but the other people aren't really important there just there so you know who some of the eliminated people are going to be. (If you haven't figured it out yet, none of the non-Degrassi characters are going to marry Clare.)

Bachelors –

**Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy**

**Jake Martin**

**K.C. Guthrie**

**Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald**

**Owen Millegan**

**Dave Turner**

**Wesley Betenkamp**

**Connor DeLaurier**

**Zig Novak**

**Luke Baker**

**Mike "Dallas" Dallas**

William "Will" Bailey

Carter Nicolson

Nicholas "Nick" Walker

Logan Mendel

Ryan Spencer

Justin Rhodes

Thomas "Tom" Hudson

Parker Bolton

Oliver Nathan

Dylan Kaycee

Gregory Collins

Henry Jackson

Christopher "Chris" Bendel

Ethan Hastings

Chase Griffin


End file.
